Orphan Lovers
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: ONESHOT LEMON shippou returns after the death of Keade to care for Rin. But the young miko finds herself unable to keep away from the handsome fox.


**NOT THE OWNER OF INUYASHA kay?**

**ONE-SHOT Shippou/Rin**

**LEMON, NO UNDERAGED READERS!**

**Orphaned**

Alone again, she sighed resting against the well sadly. Keade had treated her so well, taught her so much and had asked for nothing from Lord Sesshomaru all those years. Rin could still hear the bells chiming in the temple for the elder miko, and she felt her heart pound with each ring. Rin touched the old well, where Lady Kagome had returned from to live her life with them in this time.

Surely she would be well taken care of by the Shikon Miko, if she was able to accommodate her. Keade had passed in a time when the young miko had be trying to convince her mate to have children, and from what Rin understood InuYasha had been very unwilling to approach the subject. Shaking her head and pulling her heavy outer kimono closer she hears the brush rustle as a demon approached.

"Don't shoot me this time!" Shippou chirped emerging with his tall figure barely moving the leaves. Standing in front of her Shippou extended a clawed hand to wipe tears off her cold cheek. "She is with the Kami now, Rin-chan." He pulled her into a tight hug coating her in his thick scent and warmth. "You feel frozen to the bone young lady."

"I am getting cold, we should head back to the village before Kagome thinks that I have run off."

"She wouldn't think that. Now here." He pulls the heavy furs from his shoulders and drapes her in them, smiling as he clasps it under her chin. "Should keep you plenty warm until spring."

"Oh no, Shippou… I can't keep your furs until spring, what about you?"

"You're more important than I am." He shrugs pulling her back to Edo. They prayed at the new shrine to the old miko before retiring into the hut that had housed Rin since her abandonment by her lord. Shippou cooked fish over the fire as she worked on tea and rice. Glancing up occasionally she smiled and blushed at the fox demon.

She had always felt that he was more than just some demon, more than just a boy. He always made her feel better, helped her with lessons she had struggled with, even cleaned wounds when she had tripped coming back from the stream with water. Miko were not allowed to marry, but surely they were not normal miko in this village. The oldest now had a half-demon mate, what harm could come of her and Shippou?

"Shippou, have you decided on where you want to live yet?" She watched him pull the cooked fish off the flames and slide them into the rice bowls. Steam rolled from it as he passed her the bowl. "Because this is a modest hut for just myself to reside… and neither of us has found someone yet."

"I was thinking of staying close, but if you want me to stay here with you I wouldn't mind. As long as you are sure, because some might find it wrong that a demon sleep in the same home as a miko." He chewed a clump of rice as she savored the fish. "I can sleep in here and you can have the back room."

"I was thinking that you could sleep in there with me…"

"I would be better off out here, where I will be least likely to try anything."

"What?"

"The time is bad that I share a room with you Rin-chan… you are clearly in heat. And with the strain of losing someone so close you must be feeling it." He watched her turn red and look into her bowl. "Don't worry Rin, I would never hurt you… but if you wake up and I'm gone I probably went to get some air."

"Fine, you can sleep out here…" She smiles. "But, if the scent was too much for you, or you were pushed wouldn't you be unable to stop yourself?"

"I have heard of that happening, but I have never been pushed." He chuckles. "So I wouldn't know firsthand." Placing the empty bowl near the fire he leans back on the mat to relax. "Well, g'night Rin-chan." He drifts into a light sleep as she moves about in the hut cleaning and putting things away. Stoking the fire and placing a few more longs on.

He felt her breath on his skin first, he had removed his upper garments to cool down in the warm hut. She was close, possibly leaning over him and her scent hit him like a full attack, he stiffened as her tiny fingers touched his muscled chest. Cracking an eye he sees her in the dim light looking at his lower half, covered by his pants and the thin blanket he draped over himself.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as her hands wandered lower, touching the fabric. His hands shot out to catch her, she snapped her head to look him in the eyes, her cheeks flamed and her brown eyes full of fear and desire.

"That is a bad idea Rin-chan…" He murmurs to her. "It is something that cannot be taken back, or forgotten."

"I never want to forget it, and I don't want to wait anymore." She sighs. "I have liked you for years, and Keade often asked me if you had approached me for my hand… she seen it so well. I know what I want."

"That is the season talking through you." He pushes her away standing and pulling his top on sloppily. "Get some sleep, I'll be back in morning."

"Shippou?" She whimpered pulling at his sleeve, turning he sees her miko garb discarded on the floor, her pert young breasts bouncing as she edged closer to his legs. Her moistened folds dragging him into delirium as he pulled her to her feet, she pressed neatly into him, perfectly. "I want no one else to see me so."

"Tell me to leave, send me out… please Rin." Shippou pleaded licking at her neck. "Please." He grunted as his erection pressed through the fabric into her lower stomach. She moaned, reaching up and unleashing his auburn locks to fall around them. Swiftly he lifted her off her feet and they entered the back room, he pinned her, his clothes off and his erection pressing against her thigh insistently.

"Make me your mate, Shippou." She mewled into his pointed ears, her pink tongue flicking out to moisten her lips once more. Shippou obliged her easily, entering her with a strong quick thrust. She yelped, bucked, and dug her nails into his shoulders sharply as pain sent fireworks into her vision. He licked at her throat, whimpering and rubbing to try and ease the feeling. She rocked her hips, pain and mingled pleasure coiling in her spine and lower stomach.

He grunted, thrusting in and out slowly to accommodate her, and then he quickened the pace. Her moans encouraging him to hurry the process. She spilled into her first orgasm quickly, hot liquid splashing his thighs as she welcomed him still. He felt it, the demon thrashing and raging inside himself, pumping quickly he feels her approaching the next orgasm.

He snaps, hot seed filling her as she screamed into the night and his fangs sank into her skin at the side of her throat. He panted, leaning up to look at her tiny frame below him, sweat glistening on her as she looked through half lidded eyes at the demon above her. Tears welled into her eyes and he pulled away, dressing and covering her. She caught him, pulling him to hug her on the floor.

"I'm not sad Shippou-koi. I am only remorseful that we did not mate before Keade passed… I wanted her to marry us." He nods letting his young mate cuddle into his warm body, her head touching into his throat perfectly. They slept, and when morning pulled them from the slumber Rin groaned trying to sit up. "Shippou, can you bring breakfast in here?"

"Of course." She chuckles kissing her forehead. "I guess I really wore you out."

"I believe so, losing one's virginity and mating a strong young demon like you is very tiresome… though I haven't done anything to you yet." She gave a sly smile as he pinned her on the mat. "After breakfast…"

Their breaths mingled for a second before he went to prepare breakfast. Rin looked up at the ceiling, thanking Keade for bringing Shippou to her on that night… and for all the fortune she had yet to receive. She giggled, thinking about the pair they made.

Two orphans taken in by loving powerful creatures, one a miko the other a demon, and finding each other, a miko and a demon to become mates. She enjoyed the feel of it, and rubbing her stomach she wrestled with the names for their child, she wanted to honor her foster father and mother… she drifted back to sleep as her mate cooked. Content.

**Cute right? Something small. A little sample dish.**

**If anyone is interested in using any of the plots I have used to create a longer story I don't care. But if something I wrote inspired a story similar to the story please mention me somewhere.**

**Kay thanks **

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Ali**


End file.
